Willem de Veroveraar
Willem de Veroveraar (Falaise (Normandië), ca. 1027 - in het klooster Saint-Gervais nabij Rouen, 9 september 1087) was van 1035 tot 1087 hertog van Normandië en van 1066 tot 1087 als Willem I koning van Engeland. Tot 1066 werd hij Willem de Bastaard genoemd. Leven Willem was de buitenechtelijke zoon van Robert de Duivel en Herleva, dochter van een leerlooier genaamd Fulbert. Hij werd geboren in het Normandische Falaise, zo'n 30 km ten zuiden van Caen. Robert "de Duivel" werd ervan verdacht aan de macht te zijn gekomen na zijn oudere broer te hebben vergiftigd. Robert was hertog van Normandië tot hij in 1035 op de terugweg van een pelgrimstocht naar Jeruzalem overleed. Toen deze in 1035 overleed, volgde Willem zijn vader op als hertog van Normandië, wat gezien zijn buitenechtelijke afstamming erg ongebruikelijk was. Na de gewonnen slag in Val-es-Dunes, in 1047 in de nabijheid van Caen, verkrijgt Willem het respect van de Normandische adel. Hij eist zijn rechten op het hertogdom op en maakt van Caen, tot dan een kleine nederzetting, een strategisch belangrijke plaats dat daarmee één van de voornaamste residentiesteden van zijn hertogdom wordt, buiten Falaise. Als kind overleefde Willem diverse aanslagen op zijn leven en hij groeide op tot een krachtpatser met de voor die tijd reusachtige lichaamslengte van 1 meter 75. Uit zijn huwelijk met Mathilda van Vlaanderen, dochter van Boudewijn V van Vlaanderen, rond 1051, werden vier zonen (onder wie Robert Curthose, Willem Rufus en Hendrik Beauclerc) en vermoedelijk zes dochters geboren, onder meer de later heilig verklaarde Adela en Agatha, die verloofd was met Alfons VI van Kastilië. Willem overleed op 9 september 1087 in het klooster van St. Gervais bij Rouen als gevolg van verwondingen die hij opliep toen hij tijdens het beleg van Mantes van zijn paard viel. Hij ligt begraven op de begraafplaats van de St. Steven's abdij in Caen. Politiek Periode tot 1066 Na de dood van Robert de Duivel in 1035 traden eerst regenten op voor de jonge hertog, gedurende welke tijd er vele anderen hun macht probeerden te vergroten. Middels een veldslag bij Caen in 1047 slaagde Willem erin om een opstand van edelen te onderdrukken. Hierbij werd hij geholpen door zijn meerdere, koning Hendrik I van Frankrijk. In de loop der jaren lukte het de meedogenloze Willem door zijn militaire genie, diplomatie en uithuwelijking om zijn macht te vergroten en feitelijk onafhankelijk te worden van Hendrik. Willem was in de verte familie van Eduard de Belijder, koning van Engeland tot zijn overlijden in 1066. De kinderloze Eduard zou rond 1051 Willem de Engelse troon beloofd hebben, maar het is twijfelachtig of dit echt gebeurd is. Bovendien was de troonopvolging in Engeland in die tijd niet erfelijk. Eduards zwager, de Engelse magnaat Harold Godwinson, zou rond 1064 na schipbreuk te hebben geleden op de Normandische kust, nabij Ponthieu (thans verdwenen), aan de Somme, in gevangenschap gezworen hebben Willems claim te ondersteunen, maar werd zelf in 1066 gekozen tot opvolger van Eduard. Harold had een eed afgelegd aan Willem, om de troon te verzaken aan de Normandische hertog. Hij pleegde meineed toen hij, terug in Engeland, na de dood van Eduard de Belijder zich toch liet kronen. De reden dat Willem, die als erg hebzuchtig gold, er zo op gebrand was om de controle over Engeland te krijgen, was het feit dat het land in die tijd een hoge beschaving en grote rijkdom kende. De verschijning van de komeet van Halley in april 1066 zag hij als een goed voorteken. Vanwege slecht weer van zijn vertrek aan de Divesmonding, weken voordien, vertrok hij van de Sommemonding en landde pas op 28 september 1066 onbedreigd bij Pevensey op de Engelse kust, waarna hij op 14 oktober in de slag bij Hastings koning Harold versloeg, zijn belangrijkste wapenfeit. In Willems voordeel was dat Harold niet lang daarvoor, in de slag van Stamford Bridge op 25 september, al een inval van Harald III van Noorwegen en Harolds broer Tostig had moeten afslaan. Op 25 december werd Willem tot koning gekroond. Zijn verovering is het onderwerp van het beroemde Tapijt van Bayeux. Periode na 1066 Willem had moeite om Engeland onder controle te krijgen en te houden en moest meerdere malen met harde hand opstanden onderdrukken. Hij nam de bezittingen van rebellerende Engelsen in beslag en gaf delen hiervan in leen aan zijn op buit beluste Normandische ridders, hiermee het leenstelsel in Engeland introducerend. Onder de tot dan toe relatief vrije Engelsen leidde dit tot grote onvrede en haat jegens de Normandische invallers. In het opstandige noorden richtte Willem rond 1070 grote verwoestingen aan die langdurige hongersnoden veroorzaakten. Van buitenaf werd Willems rijk bedreigd door Frankrijk, Noorwegen, Denemarken en Schotland. Onder Willem werden zo'n tachtig kastelen gebouwd, waarvan de Tower in Londen het bekendste is. Om de economische problemen die het gevolg waren van zijn politiek te bestrijden, gaf Willem opdracht tot het maken van het beroemde Domesday Book, een gedetailleerde administratie van onder meer eigendomsrechten en veestapels. De Normandiërs drukten ook qua recht, cultuur en architectuur een sterk stempel op Engeland. Na Willems dood in 1087 werd Willems zoon Willem Rufus koning van Engeland en zijn eerder tegen hem rebellerende zoon Robert Curthose hertog van Normandië. Externe links * William I, the Conqueror * William I * Château Guillaume-le-Conquérant (Falaise/Frankrijk) Categorie:Personen